istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Trophy Hunter
Trophy Hunter Cities Depending on your current adventure level, you need to speak to the Trophy Hunter in the correct city. With the exception of Aughundell (Level 80-100), you can turn trophies into the trophy hunter in either city listed below. Note that each city will also have a Town Marshall. Each Town Marshall in each city will offer different quests (unlike the trophy hunter who offers same quest in both cities). The Town Marshall only offers money reward for each 10 monsters you kill. But to get your cash flow up, it is a good idea to do Town Marshall quests for the same monster that you are killing for trophies. Check both cities (for your current adventure level) to see which Marshall offers the appropriate quests for the trophies you are trying to collect. There is some overlapping of quests in cities. For example, at level 20 there are some quests still available from Kion/Sslanis. The mobs you hunt for these quests are Rating 20+ however. Each trophy has a corresponding hoard value. This value (ex: 17h) can also be used to determine the level ranking of the trophy. * Kion/Sslanis (Adventure Level 5-19) **Karios in Kion. **Lagontus in Sslanis. * Dalimond/Chiconis (Adventure Level 20-39) **Trienna in Dalimond. **Baltorros in Chiconis. * Mahagra/New Rachival (Adventure Level 40-59) * Dralk/Feladan/Kirasanct (Adventure Level 60-79) * Aughundell (Adventure Level 80-100) * Old Oaks Outpost (Adventure Level 100+, Burris the Imperial Scout) Note: There are no level 1-4 trophy quests available Level 5-9 Level 10-14 Note: After completing the Jungle Crawler Soldier Thoraxes that particular quest wasn't available again. Possible bug. Level 15-19 Level 20-24 These quests are available from Trienna in Dalimond or Baltorros Chiconis Level 25-29 First 5 Rewards: 4,750xp + 200c Subsequent Rewards: 2,375xp + 200c Level 30-34 Level 35-39 Level 40-44 First 5 Reward: 13,200xp Subsequent Reward: 6,600xp *Desert Wolf Skulls *Icy Pygmy Beatsticks *Nickel Golem Mettle *Redbacked Hatchling Thoraxes *Small Snow Beetle Compound Eyes *Winter Grulet Tusks Level 45-49 *Citrine Golem Gemstones *Golem Hearts of Granite *Ice Ogre Bludgeoner *Mountain Wolf Skulls *Redbacked Spider Thoraxes *Scions of Sapling Oak *Snow Beetle Compound Eyes *Winter Gruok Tusks Level 50-54 First 5 Rewards: 20400xp + 1s 700c Subsequent Rewards: 10200xp + 1s 700c *Gold Golem Mettle *Jasper Golem Gemstones *Redbacked Breeder Thoraxes *Scions of Oak *Small Ice Beetle Compound Eyes *Winter Mountain Wolf Skulls Level 55-59 (HV 173) First 5 Rewards: 27300xp + 2s 100c Subsequent Rewards: 13650xp + 2s 100c *Aquamarine Golem Gemstones *Ice Beetle Compound Eyes *Ice Golem Materia *Scions of Massive Oak Level 60-64 First 5 Rewards: 34,500xp + 2s 600c Subsequent Rewards: 17,250xp Buy Back Price: 566c *Flame Pygmy Beatsticks *Golem Hearts of Obsidian *Rare Small Arbotus Squirrel *Shadow Spider Hatchling Thoraxes *Small Flame Beetle Compound Eyes Level 65-69 First 5 Rewards: 41,600xp + 3s 200c Subsequent Reward: 20,800xp *Cobalt Golem Mettle *Flame Beetle Compound Eyes *Flame Ogre Bludgeoner *Flame Wolf Skulls *Golem Hearts of Obsidian Boulder *Lava Oastic Petals *Rare Arbotus Squirrels *Scions of Sapling Maple *Shadow Spider Thoraxes *Topaz Golem Gemstones Level 70-74 First 5 Rewards: 49,600xp + 3s 700c Subsequent Reward: 24,800xp *Fire Pygmy Beatsticks *Fire Wolf Skulls *Opal Golem Gemstones *Platinum Golem Mettle *Rare Large Arbotus Squirrels *Sand Beetle Scarab Compound Eyes *Scions of Maple *Shadow Breeder Thoraxes *Small Fire Beetle Compound Eyes Level 75-79 First 5 Rewards: 61,400xp + 4s 300c Subsequent Reward: 30,700xp *Fire Beetle Compound Eyes *Fire Orgre Bludgeoners *Jade Golem Gemstones *Lava Golem Materia *Platinum Boulder Golem Mettle *Rare Arbotus Tremendous Squirrel Toes *Scions of Massive Maple Level 80-84 First 5 Rewards: 72,800xp + 5s Subsequent Rewards: 36,400xp *Bloodsnout Grulet Tusks *Dire Wolf Skulls *Golem Hearts of Marble *Purple Hatchling Thoraxes *Thunder Ogre Manacles Level 85-89 First 5 Rewards: 85,700xp + 5s 800c Subsequent Rewards: 42,850xp *Bloodsnout Gruok Tusks *Forest Oastic Petals *Giant Ice Beetle Compound Eyes *Golem Hearts of Marble Boulder *Icy Dire Wolf Skulls *Lightning Ogre Manacles *Peridot Golem Gemstones *Purple Spider Thoraxes *Scions of Sapling Yew Level 90-94 First 5 Rewards: 97,800xp + 6s 700c Subsequent Rewards: 48,900xp *Angry Bloodsnout Gruok Tusks *Bhal'kuk Warrior Manacles *Fiery Dire Wolf Skulls *Fire Opal Golem Gemstones *Giant Flame Beetle Compound Eyes *Mettle of Mithril Golems *Purple Breeder Thoraxes *Scions of Yew Level 95-99 First 5 Rewards: 113,950xp + 7s 700c Subsequent Rewards: 56,975xp *Emerald Golem Gemstones *Ferocious Bloodsnout Gruok Tusks *Giant Fire Beetle Compound Eyes *Mettle of Mithril Boulder Golems *Scions of Massive Yew *Than'uk Warrior Manacles *Wind Golem Materia Level 100 First 5 Rewards: 1 Imperial Rank Token + 10s 700c Subsequent Rewards: 1 Imperial Rank Token *Abomination Task Master Spleens *Blight Hound Claws *Blighted Kwellen Hoofs *Enraged Aegror Bunions *Ogre Rock-Hauler Manacles *Zombie Laborer Ears *Zombie Medic Eyes Category:Info